Along with the increased demand of high density integrated circuit for miniaturized devices such as portable devices or for more powerful computing capability, high aspect ratio devices are developed. Although the substrate surface area occupied by a high aspect ratio device is reduced compared to a low aspect ratio thin film device, the components of the control circuit for the high aspect ratio device still scatter over the surface of the substrate. For a device controlled by multiple controlling devices, for example, controlling multiple voltage levels of a source of a transistor so as to achieve a sophisticated control of a drain of the device, the multiple controlling devices would occupy a large surface area of the substrate. Thus, there is a demand for a versatile device that can enhance the controllability while efficiently reducing the substrate surface area occupied by the device and the controlling devices controlling the device.